


United In Secrecy

by storyhaus



Category: Other - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: A new Colonel arrives to 'observe'.





	United In Secrecy

United In Secrecy

Rating: G

Warnings: Some violence

Summary: A new Colonel arrives to 'observe'

 

UNITED IN SECRECY

"It was a simple mission!" Jack griped.

"I have found nothing is simple when it comes to DanielJackson." Teal'c replied.

Jack would swear the Jaffa was smirking.

"Where was his shadow?!?" Jack grumbled as they reached the Infirmary.

Jack had made it abundantly clear to Major Thomas that Daniel was not to be left alone for a moment.

"I just turned my back for a second sir and when I turned back he was gone." The Major cringed as he addressed Jack.

"I should buy him a leash." Jack muttered and entered the Infirmary.

"Well, you got off lucky. Just some cuts and contusions." Janet said.

"Thanks Jan." Daniel nodded and turned to the others, "Okay Jack."

Jack raised and eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for? You're going to yell at me so just get it over with." Daniel replied.

Jack looked at him but kept silent.

Daniel eyed him suspiciously then slid off the bed.

"You're not going to yell at me?" Daniel asked.

"The General wants to see us." Jack said and headed for the door.

Sam shrugged at Daniel's frown while Teal'c arched an eyebrow and they both followed Jack out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Daniel muttered then hurried after them.

Janet watched him go with a bemused smile then returned to her office.

 

Reaching the elevator SG-1 boarded it riding down the mountain in silence.

The doors opened and Jack led them to the briefing room, he stopped just at the doorway and turned to Daniel.

"Oh yeah...just exactly what did you touch Daniel?"

"I knew it! You automatically assumed--"

General Hammond cleared his throat silencing Daniel which left Jack smirking as he led them to the table.

The team glanced at each other and eyed the other man in the room who wore an Army uniform, he was just over six feet tall,  
slim and had salt and pepper hair in a precise military crew cut.

"This is Colonel Cross. Colonel, Major Carter ,Astrophysicist; Dr. Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist and linguist; Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.  
Colonel Cross is here to observe." The General said.

"Us?" Sam asked.

"You, the other teams, the entire program." Cross answered.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because those are my orders...Dr. Jackson." Cross replied looking at him.

"Orders from who?" Jack inquired.

"My superiors." Cross answered.

Jack frowned at the man's evasiveness.

"I understand you're the premiere team. I look forward to seeing what you do here." Cross nodded to them.

"Carter can fill you in on the gate mechanics." Jack said giving her a look.

Colonel Cross nodded.

"We need to get you some quarters Colonel." Hammond said.

"And someone to show me around your facility." Cross added.

"I'll see to it." Hammond agreed.

"Thank you sir." Cross saluted Hammond who returned it, "Until I see you all again." Cross nodded to SG-1.

"Airman, show the Colonel to guest quarters, someone will meet you there." Hammond informed him.

Colonel Cross left with the Airman and Hammond picked up the phone requesting an officer meet Colonel Cross at the elevator on guest level ordering them to  
show Cross around while he was there but keep him away from the areas 'off limits'. 

"Why would the Army be interested in the Stargate?" Daniel asked frowning.

"Not the Army Daniel." Jack replied thoughtfully.

"The NID O'Neill?" Teal'c assumed.

"Gotta be." Jack nodded.

"Does every branch have the NID?!?" Daniel snapped."We can't let them get their hands on anything!"

"Calm down Dan--" Jack tried.

"Calm down?!? They nearly destroyed a civilization. This isn't digging up the past, it's here and it's now! We can't let them,  
get away with using the gate like that!"  
Daniel replied angrily.

"I agree Dr. Jackson but we don't know he is NID--" Hammond started.

"General, I can smell the NID--" Jack interrupted.

"Colonel! Let me look into him. It is possible he is an Army officer who's been sent here to explore the use of the stargate for them." Hammond answered.

"And I'm Apophis' friend." Jack snorted.

"Dismissed." Hammond ordered ignoring Jack's barb and went to his office to make a few calls.

Daniel walked over to the window and looked at the gate below.

"I don't like it anymore than you guys but what can we do?" Sam asked.

"Whatever it takes to keep them from hurting anyone on the other side." Daniel answered.

Jack walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as Sam and Teal'c joined them.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"So do you want to know how the gate works? It's fairly simple--" Sam started.

"I won't waste our time Major." Cross said.

"Sir?" Sam frowned.

"We both know what you planned to tell me is way over my head so let's skip the technical details shall we?" Cross replied.

Sam nodded, not sure what response she should give.

"Have any of the teams found anything useful?" Cross asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean by useful sir." Sam answered.

"For the military...or the private sector." Cross responded.

"It's all in the reports sir...if you read them." Sam replied coolly.

"Between the meatloaf and the vegetable of the day." Cross murmured with a smile.

"Sir?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Thank you Major." Cross nodded and left.

 

"What's in those containers Captain Owens?" Cross asked as he saw them inside a storage room.

"SG-7 brought some artifacts back, Dr. Jackson has looked at them and now they're being sent to Area 51." Owens replied.

"I want a look at them." Cross ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, that area is off limits." Owens replied.

"Of course. Where is Dr. Jackson's office?" Cross asked.

"Right this way sir." Owens escorted him there.

Cross took in all the artifacts before he even entered the room.

"Dr. Jackson, may I have a moment of your time?" Cross asked.

"I'm a little busy." Daniel replied not looking up.

"It won't take long." Cross said.

Daniel sighed and looked at him.

"I understand there's a weather control device on a planet you once visited." Cross opened.

Daniel stiffened and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"It would be quite a coup to get one for Earth." Cross mentioned as he walked around the room looking about,  
"We could control the outbreak of tornadoes."

"Or create them." Daniel replied frostily.

Cross turned to him meeting his eyes.

"Yes, we could. Well, I won't keep you from your work any longer." Cross said and left the office.

Daniel watched him go and vowed to keep the NID from getting their hands on any alien technology ever again.

 

"Where's the Colonel?" Jack asked General Hammond.

"Up top making some phone calls." Hammond replied.

"Heard he went to see Daniel and Carter...asked about the tech we've found." Jack mentioned.

"I've heard that too." Hammond nodded.

"Still think he's just here to gather intel for the Army?" Jack asked.

"Jack...as of a little over a decade ago there's nothing on Colonel Cross. His last known rank was as Captain then he  
seems to have disappeared all together from the records." Hammond frowned.

"Black Ops?" Jack asked uneasily.

Jack had had his own time with the shadowy group, it was only a few years for him and left him with nightmares,  
he wondered what a decade would do to a man. 

"Either way he's dangerous." Hammond replied.

"General Hammond, O'Neill."

"What can I do for you Teal'c?" The General asked.

"I have had a disturbing conversation with ColonelCross." Teal'c announced.

"About?" Jack prompted.

"Goa'uld technology and it's use here on Earth." Teal'c informed them.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"I want to know everything he does, everything he says, everywhere he goes!" Hammond ordered several airmen.

"He just came back down and is in his quarters sir."

"Thank you Captain." Hammond nodded to Owens.

"Did he give you a timetable sir?" Jack asked.

"No." Hammond sighed, "That also has me concerned."

"Sir."

"Yes Major?" Hammond turned to Sam.

"Daniel and I did some snooping...this guy is like a ghost. There's nothing on him after 1991--"

"We know Carter." Jack nodded.

"Do we know where he lives?" Sam asked.

"No." Hammond frowned.

"Well where do his bills go?" Daniel asked.

"P.O. Box in California." Jack answered.

"I hate to say it but this guy is good." Sam admitted.

"He's got to be involved in some sort of covert agency." Jack shook his head, "Maybe a player we haven't even dealt with before."

"I know there's evil in the world but how come it always lands at our gate?" Daniel sighed.

"All we can do is keep an eye on him. SG-1 you have a mission briefing at 0830, get some sleep. Dismissed." Hammond replied.

They filed out and boarded the elevator.

"Who can sleep with him here?" Daniel muttered.

"Don't sweat it, Hammond has it under control." Jack assured him.

"I hope so sir. If alien technology falls into the wrong hands again..." Sam looked at them.

"God help us all." Daniel murmured.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Teal'c had performed kel-no-reem and while his body felt rested his mind did not.

After dressing he left his quarters and began to walk the complex.

His thoughts turned to ColonelCross and the questions he had asked of Teal'c.

How much do you think Goa'uld technology would be worth on the black market?

Are there many planets with no one guarding said technology?

Teal'c did not like what the man was asking and had, as O'Neill might say,' a bad feeling about this'.

Hearing a noise he came to a stop and observed the door to the storage room ajar.

Only a few people had access to that room and he thought perhaps DanielJackson was there unable to sleep as well.

Teal'c waited patiently knowing his friend and team mate could be a while.

An eyebrow went up upon seeing ColonelCross peer out then leave, close the door and lock it before heading for the elevator.

Teal'c went to the phone on the wall and dialed one of the few numbers he knew.

"O'Neill, there is a situation with ColonelCross. I believe the General should be informed as well.  
I will see you in the briefing room then." Teal'c replied and hung up.

Perhaps we will determine what ColonelCross is involved in, Teal'c thought as he headed for the elevator.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Major Carter? Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked seeing them as well.

"Figured they'd want in on it." Jack shrugged joining them.

"Teal'c?" Hammond turned to him.

"At 0600 hours I witness ColonelCross exit the artifact room--"

"How?" Sam asked, "You have to have a special security pass."

"I got the security tapes." Jack held them up.

Sam took them and placed them in the player and they watched the footage.

To their surprise it showed no one in the area.

"The guy isn't a ghost." Daniel frowned.

"Wait a minute..." Sam rewound the tape, "There!" She paused it.

"What?" Jack asked.

"That blip there, someone could have interrupted the feed and replaced it with looped footage. On the security monitor there wouldn't  
be anyone there even when he was." Sam explained.

"ColonelCross boarded the elevator when he left the room." Teal'c replied.

Hammond went to the phone and made a call.

"How long was he inside?"

"I am uncertain DanielJackson. I saw him for no more than a few moments." 

Sam reran the tape at normal speed and nodded.

"There's a second blip where it went back to live feed." She informed them.

"Colonel Cross went topside and made a phone call." Hammond said hanging up.

"I want to check the artifacts." Daniel answered.

"I'll go with you." Sam nodded and they left with Hammond's nod of dismissal.

"Should we not question ColonelCross?" Teal'c asked.

"We have no proof he did anything wrong Teal'c. He may even have clearance to the artifact room." Hammond shook his head.

"Let's wait and see what Carter and Daniel come up with." Jack advised.

Though he appeared calm on the outside, internally he was seething at whatever Cross' secret agency was up to.

He would get to the bottom of it, even if the head of one Colonel Cross had to roll!

 

"Nothing!"

"Daniel?"

"Nothing's missing or been tampered with." Daniel answered.

"Maybe he was just looking." Sam offered.

"For what?!? I don't trust him! The NID wanted to sell the artifacts to private businessmen who would have used it for God knows what!  
What if he's in league with them?" Daniel asked angrily.

"All we can do is keep an eye on him." Sam shrugged.

"While he steals us blind." Daniel muttered and repacked the artifacts.

"We'll get them Daniel, before he does any damage." Sam promised.

 

The pair returned to the briefing room and reported their findings, or lack of as the case was.

"I think you should assign the mission to another team sir." Jack suggested.

"You all feel that way?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"Indeed General." Teal'c inclined his head.

"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond turned to him.

"Oh...uh...yeah. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it wondering what was happening here." Daniel agreed.

"Alright, I'll give it to SG-4." Hammond nodded, "Dismissed."

"Well, I have paperwork to do so...." Jack said heading for the door.

"Yeah, me too." Daniel replied and followed.

"I'm hungry." Sam said.

"I shall accompany you to the mess hall MajorCarter."

Sam smiled and left with Teal'c.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jack tried to be non-chalant as he headed top side in his civies.

He had purposely puttered around in his office for half-an-hour before changing and going up.

The walk through the parking lot was a short one to his destination.

Jack smiled placing the item on the underside bumper of the car.

"Whatcha doing Jack?"

"For crying out loud Daniel! Give me a heartattack already!" Jack panted climbing to his feet with a glare.

"Tracking device?" Daniel asked ignoring his outburst.

"Yeah, I wanna know where Cross goes and who he talks to." Jack nodded.

"Good, 'cause he's coming this way." Daniel pointed.

Jack pulled him behind a pillar and they watched Cross unlock his car and climb inside.

"Let's go." Jack motioned and they hurried to his truck once the other man had passed.

 

Tailing Cross to a non-descript house they saw him enter and Jack turned to Daniel.

"Got your cell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Call Carter, have her check this place out."

Daniel made the call and relayed where they were then hung up.

"What now?" Daniel asked.

"We wait. I have lots and lots of practice with that." Jack looked at him and received an eye roll in reply.

 

Daniel's cell rang a while later and he answered.

"Hey Sam. Okay, thanks." Daniel replied and hung up, "Holding companies."

"Come again?"

"Sam's on the fifth holding company." Daniel relayed.

"Someone really doesn't want the owner found." Jack mused.

"Ya think?"

Jack gave him a look and Daniel smirked.

"Hello! Someone is visiting Colonel Cross." Daniel nodded.

"Lots of someones." Jack observed three women, two caucasian, one African-American, pull into the driveway, get out and go into the house.

"Civilians?" Daniel asked.

"Ever seen Carter dress like that?" Jack replied.

"Only when she was 'touched'."

They waited and a short time later Cross exited.

"Wasn't with them long." Jack uttered.

"Stay here or follow him?" Daniel asked.

"Let's keep on him." Jack answered and started the truck to follow.

Cross returned to the mountain and Jack and Daniel went to Sam's lab where they found Teal'c as well.

"Find out who the house belongs to yet?" Jack asked.

"The Mariset Corporation...a technology firm based in Europe sir."

"Cross probably served in Europe." Daniel replied.

"Made a few retirement buddies." Jack snorted.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Don't have one. All of this is circumstantial, not anything to bring him, them,down with." Jack sighed.

"The house belongs to--"

"I know Daniel, but his superiors probably arranged it. He could plead ignorance and we'd have no proof to dispute that." Jack answered.

"He has asked pointed questions about the technology." Teal'c pointed out.

"Again, orders from his superiors." Jack replied.

"We need to catch his hand in the cookie jar, so to speak." Sam nodded.

"You kids come up with something let me know." Jack said with a sigh.

"Sam, can we run a check on a license plate?"

"Daniel?" 

"The women Jack."

"Women?" Sam inquired.

"Three women showed up at Cross' place." Jack answered.

"It was a rental." Daniel said.

"I'll hack into the airport database." Sam shrugged and led him to the computer.

"What do you think ColonelCross' true motives are O'Neill?"

"I don't know Teal'c...but I've got a bad feeling about that guy." Jack shook his head watching his 'science twins' work.

 

"Got it!" Sam grinned.

"And? So?" Jack prompted.

"The car was rented by Shane Phillips, she lives in California with two other women--"

"It's them Jack." Daniel interrupted.

"D.D. Cummings and Cassie McBain....the trio are event planners." Sam finished.

"Cross has three event planners visiting?" Jack arched an eyebrow,"Planning some sort of blow out is he?"

"Maybe an 'I got my hands on alien technology' party." Daniel snarked.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded.

"I think it's time we stuck to Colonel Cross like glue kids." Jack said and led them to the General's office to request a go on this mission.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Sam rushed into Daniel's office several hours later.

"Cross is leaving!" Sam said and they hurried to Jack's where they found Teal'c as well so the team rushed to the elevator  
and made it to Jack's truck just as Cross passed the first gate.

"He's heading to the house." Daniel said as they caught up to him.

"How do you know this DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Same route he took before." Jack answered.

' SG-1 do you read me? '

"Go ahead General." Jack answered the radio he carried.

' The shipment never arrived at the airbase for transport.'

"Cross took it?" Daniel asked.

"We're following Cross right now sir, if he took it he'll probably lead us right to it." Jack replied into the radio.

' Understood, check back in an hour Colonel.'

"Right, O'Neill out."

Jack took a different street and they pulled up on the side street across from the house.

To their surprise they saw two women pull up after Cross and climb out of the car dressed in BDU's.

"Any doubt about who took it kids?" Jack asked as the women entered the house.

"Hey, someone else is interested in Cross too." Sam pointed down the street at the dark blue Suburban.

"Probably NID." Jack nodded.

"So we follow them when they follow Cross?" Daniel asked.

"A sound plan DanielJackson." Teal'c agreed.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Daniel sipped his coffee and accepted a donut from the box passed his way.

He and Teal'c had this three hour watch, they had gone for donuts and coffee at the place a couple of blocks away  
when it looked like it was to be a long night of surveillance. 

Daniel nudged Jack when Cross came out of the house in black turtleneck and pants.

"What?" Jack grumbled.

"Looks like Cross is on the move." Daniel replied.

Jack started the truck which woke Sam.

They watched Cross pull away and the Suburban followed at a discreet distance.

"Sir?" Sam asked when Jack didn't move to follow.

"We'll GPS him, he's not alone in this remember." Jack answered.

They watched the house for a bit longer but no one else left so they used the GPS to track Cross.

 

SG-1 arrived and stealthily made their way to the warehouse.

"Sir!" Sam whispered hearing shots.

"I know Carter." Jack hissed tensely hearing the sounds.

"We have to do something!" Daniel fretted.

"Rush in there and get killed too? There's too many of them." Jack looked at the Beretta Daniel held, they were all similarly armed.

Daniel glared back but remained where he was.

"O'Neill is right. Attempting to assist ColonelCross would forfeit our lives." Teal'c supported.

Jack gave him a nod of gratitude.

They hunkered down even further as the door slid open and the missing artifact truck rolled out along with two men  
who closed the door before hurrying to the Suburban and departing as well.

"Let's go." Jack ordered a few minutes later when it was all quiet.

They quickly ducked back into the shadows when the door opened again and another truck rolled out,  
the driver pulled the door closed and they sped off as well.

Jack made them wait another five minutes to avoid any more surprises then they went inside.

"They killed them then took the bodies away?" Daniel asked seeing blood but no Cross or anyone else.

"Yeah, let's go, we need to be gone before someone comes and scrubs this place down." Jack gripped his elbow and led him back out.

They headed back to the mountain in silence as the sun started to rise.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Any movement on the Suburban?" General Hammond asked as they debriefed.

"Not since they left Cross' house." Jack answered, he had stealthily placed one on the NID vehicle the night before.

"And the artifacts? Any idea on their whereabouts?" Hammond asked.

"They could be long gone." Daniel sighed.

"I don't think so." Jack replied thoughtfully.

"Colonel?" Hammond prompted.

"Would you let them out of your sight after someone stole them from you?" Jack asked figuring out that Cross must have stolen  
them from the NID and that's why he was killed at the warehouse.

"You could be right sir. They probably intend to hand deliver them so it doesn't happen again." Sam nodded.

"We must discern who is involved if we are to recover the artifacts and prevent their theft again." Teal'c added.

"Looks like another stakeout." Jack smirked.

"I shall procure donuts." Teal'c nodded.

"I'm glad you find all these deaths funny!" Daniel snapped, he was still shaken that Cross had been murdered in cold blood.

He had never been a fan of the man but would have preferred he rot in jail to dying like that.

"No one finds this funny son but Colonel Cross was a criminal and we have to get these items back for the good of everyone." Hammond soothed.

Sam touched Daniel's hand and he sighed.

"You have a go SG-1." Hammond ordered.

"Let's get our stuff back kids." Jack nodded.

*****************************************************************************************************************

The stakeout was well into the night and they sat in silence watching the house of the NID.

"Here we go." Jack murmured starting the truck as several men exited.

Jack made sure to keep a safe distance as the men they were trailing were masters at the cat and mouse game...not to mention cold blooded killers.  
I won't put my kids in danger.  
Once they tracked the truck to the stolen artifacts the plan was to call in the M.P.'s,  
ones Hammond hand picked so he knew they weren't working against the SGC.

"Another warehouse." Sam pointed out as they pulled up several yards away,  
"Can't see inside." She reported after taking a look with the night vision binoculars.

"Let's get closer." Jack ordered and led them from the truck to the building keeping low and to the shadows.

Using hand signals Jack informed Teal'c to lift Sam so she could peek inside.

"I counted eight." She whispered once back on the ground.

"Time to call in." Jack nodded and reached for the radio he carried.

They heard the unmistakable sound of the safety being released on a gun.

"Crap." Jack uttered turning around, he raised his hands and the man with the gun motioned for\par  
the rest of the team to do likewise then he marched them into the building.

"SG-1." A man came forward and smiled, "A true honor Colonel O'Neill."

"Can't say the same,sorry." Jack retorted as the team was relieved of their weapons and the radio.

"These artifacts don't belong to you!" Daniel said angrily seeing the crates.

"They don't belong to you either Dr. Jackson. I do believe they belong to a Goa'uld however,  
a dead one is that not right...Teal'c?" The man asked.

"You only wish to gain monitarily, not in knowledge." Teal'c looked at him.

"Oh we'll gain knowledge before we sell it, don't you worry." The man grinned.

"Two birds with one stone." Sam muttered. 

"You understand Major." The man smiled at her.

"Yeah, that money talks." Sam replied sourly.

"Lock them up...they're going to meet with a fatal accident." The man ordered with cold eyes.

"FEDERAL AGENTS! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Several of the NID tried to make a run for it but were shot or met up with fists from the three women Daniel and Jack saw at Cross' house.

While the melee was going on no one saw the man pull a knife and grab Daniel who was closest to him.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted and grabbed a gun aiming at the man.

"Let us go and I won't slit his throat." The man smiled coldly pressing the blade to the tender skin.

"Not this time Barish." Cross said and gave the slightest nod.

Jack, quelling his surprise at seeing Cross alive, aimed for Barish's head ready to put a hole in it to save Daniel.

In a blur of movement Barish was down and Daniel pulled to safety by the tall blond.

"Nice work D.D." Cross nodded to the shorter blond who had taken Barish out with her martial arts training.

D.D. preened at the compliment.

"Place them all under arrest." Cross ordered.

"Yo Colonel, we're the good guys here." Jack pointed out giving his weapon up.

"G.I. Joe was a hostage." The tall blond who'd grabbed Daniel agreed.

Cross looked at SG-1 for a long moment.

"Hold off on them...for now." Cross ordered.

Another agent nodded then resumed cuffing the NID agents while another kept an eye on SG-1. 

Daniel walked over to the items to check on them.

"What is this stuff anyway?" The black woman asked.

"Items we have collected in travels." Teal'c answered.

"Never seen anything like it before. I'm Shane by the way."

"Teal'c." He nodded.

"Not from around here huh?" She smiled.

"Indeed I am not." Teal'c replied.

"Sooo...ever get to California?" Shane asked.

 

"He's not NID." Jack murmured to Sam.

"CIA or something?" She asked.

"Or something I think." Jack nodded watching Cross.

"Looks like Daniel found a new friend." Sam nodded at him with D.D.

They both smiled seeing him nod enthusiastically and respond with emphatic hand gestures.

"A captive audience more like." Jack joked.

"Wonder what they're saying?" Sam mused.

"Sounded like Russian." Cassie, the tall blond, replied.

"How many does she speak?" Sam asked.

"Lots." Cassie shrugged.

"A match made in linguistics heaven." Jack smirked.

"You really are G.I. Joe." Cassie cracked.

"NIce to meet you Beat 'Em Up Barbie." Jack retorted.

Cassie looked at Cross who was on the phone.

Sam realized the look of longing, Cassie had feelings for her boss, Sam was glad she had gotten over those feelings for her own C.O.

"Yes sir, thank you sir and tell the President we appreciate it. You'll have my report tomorrow." Cross said and hung up looking at Jack  
who had come over to him, "You're free to go."

"Uh-huh, thanks. So, Colonel Cross..."

Cross looked at Jack piercingly. 

"Just between us...who do you work for?" Jack asked eying him.

"Well, you know what they say Colonel O'Neill." Cross replied evenly.

"I do but refresh my memory." Jack smirked.

"I could tell you but..." Cross smiled.

"The whole killing thing would be so messy." Jack nodded smiling as well.

Cross nodded and led him back to Sam and Cassie.

"Let's go ladies." Cross ordered and headed for the door then turned back, "General Hammond has been notified of your whereabout,  
I'm sure someone is on their way here now." Cross added then led the women out.

The NID operatives were loaded into a van and driven away as well leaving just SG-1 behind with the artifacts.

"Find out who he's with sir?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it matters." Daniel replied.

"How so DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"He's obviously on our side, that's all that counts right?" Daniel asked looking at the artifacts that weren't taken away as well.

"Okay kids, I hear our ride, let's get our stuff home, Carter go wave them inside." Jack ordered and walked to the door with her.

Seeing the tail lights of the vans as they drove away he nodded to the mysterious Colonel Cross.

Jack had no doubt the man had served his country once...still was...just not in uniform this time.

"Maybe we'll see you again one day Colonel Cross." Jack smiled then turned as Ferretti got out of the van and gave a wave before  
heading over to brief the Lt. Colonel.

THE END 

 

Cross, Cassie, Shane and D.D. were from a short-lived series called She Spies...yeah, I know but I have a thing for the guy who played Cross. *bg*


End file.
